PENPALS
by late night reader
Summary: Before Walley became Numbuh 4, he lived in Australia; where he was teased constantly by the kid’s there. His only escape was talking to his online buddy who lived in Japan...until the day he moved(I’m not that good at summaries).
1. I'll Always Love you

**P.E.N.P.A.L.S**

P.en-pals are

E.verywhere.

N.'cluding those

P.eps in

A.ustralia who

L.ove

S.heilas elsewhere

Summary: Before Walley became Numbuh 4, he lived in Australia; where he was teased constantly by the kid's there. His only escape was talking to his online buddy who lived in Japan. (I'm not that good at summaries, but this story is good.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kid's Next Door, or any of their character's. The only thing I do own is my freedom of speech, and this plot. =-p

**Online Chatting**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**CookieMonkey: happy birthday AussieDude1 :D **

**AussieDude1: thanks im not a lousey 6 year old anymore im 7 =-]**

**Cookie: you are lucky...im still 6 my birthday is next month then ill be 7**

**AussieDude1: i had a bad day at skool today i got beet up again this time worse bcaus it was my birthday :( **

**CookieMonkey: im sorry i wish i could make you happy**

**AussieDude1: you already did**

**CookieMonkey: how**

**AussieDude1: by talking to me and being my frend**

**CookieMonkey: yay I helped my friend :)**

**AussieDude1: im moving**

**CookieMonkey: why**

**AussieDude1: my dad got transfurred to the us and im moving in a month and i might not be able to go on to say happy bithday when its your birthday**

**CookieMonkey: its ok did you know if you make a wish on a dandelin and all the little wite things fly off after you blo on it that the wish will come true**

**AussieDude1: wat is a dandelin**

**CookieMonkey: it is a pwetty weed that has little wite stuf on it**

**AussieDude1: cool ill do that on your birthday I haf to go you are my best friend and i hop we will se each other in the futre somday**

**CookieMonkey: me to i love you fwend**

**AussieDude1: :D love you to you wil be the only 1 i will ever love i pramis**

**CookieMonkey: i pramis to by**

**AussieDude1: by**

**AussieDude1 has logged off**

**CookieMonkey has logged off**

A seven year old Walley signed off his parent's computer with a sad fallen face. The tears threatened to spill out into his already shattered heart, but he was a boy, he couldn't cry, and would never cry. 'She was my only friend.' Walley thought sadly. 'And now I'll never talk to her again. I swear that I will only love CookieMonkey for as long as I live. I'll never give my heart to another, especially to another cruddy girl.' And he started to help his parents pack up his life into boxes.

" 'Ey squirt it'll be alright. If it's really ment ta be you'll meet your shelia once again." His father tried to cheer his only son up. But it wasn't helping the poor boy.

"You don't know 'ow I feel father! That sheila was my only friend in the whole wide warld."

"Son, listen ta me will ya." He said while putting his hand on his son's solders, and pulling Walley closer to him. "If there's anything I'd want you to remember it would be this. If your love is really meant to be, you will find each other, no matter what. If you keep that in your heart, and never loose hope, it will come true." He looked into his son's eyes, and hoped to dear God that he would keep this in his heart.

All Walley did was look up into his father's eyes, smile and said, "Alright dad. I'll listen to ya this time."

"By the way Walley, since we are moving, you'll get a chance to start over, and you could make new friends. Don't you want to at least try and make friends?"

"Ya."

"Well, you know you've been asking me about joining karate? Well, me and your mother were thinking that after we finish moving into our new home in the states, that we'll sign ya up for karate."

Walley's eyes suddenly lit up like the night sky itself was on fire. "Really! Oh yes! Thank ya! Thank Ya father!" Walley went up to his father and gave him a small hug. And said "And thanks mum!" and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well what are ya waiting for? Let's finish packin.'"

**Ok that was the first chapter of my first story ever! How was it? Please tell me what you think, and please if you are going to critique my work, please be nice. :)**

A/N: Remember, this is before Walley moved. The whole move change could have affected his personality slightly. Also in private he might show his affection towards his parents a little more.


	2. The Move

**P.E.N.P.A.L.S**

P.en-pals are

E.verywhere.

N.'cluding those

P.eps in

A.ustralia who 

L.ove

S.heilas elsewhere

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kid's Next Door.

**Online Chatting**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

First of all I would like to thank Cweek, Kuki Gal, Chibi-chan, ahhelga, and magic-Nati for reviewing my story so far. Thank you ahhelga for mentioning that I spelled Wally wrong. I hope you'll all enjoy this 2nd chapter. I also wanted to mention that their parents helped them get their chat names. And I'll borrow your idea on them chatting on , heheh. On with the story.

Wally and his family were on the plane on their way to their new home. Wally had never been on a plane before so he was always looking around the plane in interest, and outside the window. For the first time in a long time, his parents saw him smile a genuine smile. "How much longer do we 'ave until we get there?" Wally asked his parents. "I'm hungry."

"We'll be there in about 3 more hours. And whenever you're hungry just ask those lovely sheilas walking around for something to eat or drink, ok sport."

"Ok dad."

**3 hours later**

The Beatles family were leaving the airport and standing on the curb looking like they were waiting for someone. "Dad? Why are we waiting here for? Is someone coming to pick us up or somethin'?"

"Yes, we're waiting for my friend who lives here. We're waiting for the Uno family."

"Uno? How do ya know an Uno?"

"He's an old collage buddy. 'Ey Wally they have a son ya know." He looked at his son hoping that that would make him happy knowing he'll have a chance to meet someone as soon as they get to their new home.

Wally's face lit up real quickly. "Really? Cool. So I can finally meet someone. 'Ow old is the bloke?"

"'es your age son."

A shiny red car soon pulled up to the pick-up/drop-off area of the airport. And a middle-aged man who was semi-balding and the hair he did have was brown, came out of the car and shook his father's hand. "Long time no see Waldo." And the guy hugged 'Waldo'. "This is my son Nigel" he said pointing to a kid who had no hair, had on sunglasses, and had on a red shirt with khaki shorts. This 'Nigel' stuck out his hand to Wally. And shook Wally's hand.

"Hello, I'm Nigel Uno. And you are?" Nigel said while looking over his shades.

"Ah'm Wally Beatles. Glad ta meet ya." Wally said and shook Nigel's hand happily. "'Ey heard that your family is goin' to take us to our new house."

Why yes we are. I hope you'll like our town. Hey, I'm going to try out for this kids only club, would you like to come with me and try out?" Nigel said while everyone climbed into the Uno's car.

"Sure. I'd like that. Is this club going to be pretty cool?" Wally asked with a questioning glance. "Are there a lot of kids who want to be in it? 'Ow do ya get into it?" With all this excitement about meeting potential friends Wally started asking question after question. "Who will be there? Is it a boy's only club too? Or will there be sheilas running all over the place?"

"Hey, slow down a bit Wally. I can't understand a word you say if you talk that fast." Nigel said with a little laugh. "I'll answer the questions that I heard. First of all yes, a lot of kid's want in this club, so it's going to be kind of like a competition." He said while looking at the fidgeting Wally. "This club is not just a boy's club. I'll take you with me when I sign up for it ok." Wally just shook his head yes. "Now, I have a question for you. What in the world is a sheila?" Nigel asked with a nervous tone and started to look at his shoes.

"A sheila?" Wally asked with a slight chuckle. "Oh right, I forgot, we have different words in Australia then here. Well, a sheila is just another word for a girl." Wally said, answering Nigel's question. "'Ey, ya don't have to be embarrassed about it." Wally said to a blushing Nigel.

"We're here." Said Wally's dad. "'Ey sport, what do ya think of the place?" he asked while getting out of the car. The house was two-stories tall, and was painted white and brown.

"Hey this is much better then our old apartment dad. Can we go in and see my room?" Wally said excitedly. "Come on Nigel you can come to." Waldo was talking to his friend in the yard when Wally asked his father.

"Sure sport, we can go inside. Thank you William for the drive. We're going ta go get our new car tomorrow. Can your son stay for awhile? We're just going to order a pizza. You can stay and eat with us is you'd like."

"Sure Nigel can stay. But I've got to split for awhile. I'll come and pick him up, around, 8:30ish ok." He said while hugging his longtime friend goodbye.

"Ok, sure." He said while going into the house. "Come on in boys, and take a look inside." Waldo said while putting his waving arm inside the house. Nigel and Wally ran upstairs to claim a room for Wally.

"Look at this room Wally." Said Nigel pointing to a pretty big room.

"Ya, I love this room. Thanks for finding it."

"So, when does your stuff arrive here at your new house?"

"It'll be here in like 3 days. We had to send it though a cargo plane."

"Boys.......Pizza's here!" Yelled Waldo from downstairs.

The two new friends went downstairs to enjoy fresh pizza. They laughed, and sat down to watch the tv that was left behind by the family who used to live there. It was around 8:30pm when William came to pick up Nigel. Before Nigel left he said to Wally, "I'll come and pick you up in a few days for that club ok."

That night for the first time in a long time, Wally slept with a grin on his face. He was happy, for he finally made a real friend.

**That's the 2nd chapter of my story. I'll update chapters as quickly as I can. Hope you guys liked this chapter as well as the first one.**


	3. Nigel's Chapter

**P.E.N.P.A.L.S**

P.en-pals are

E.verywhere.

N.'cluding those

P.eps in

A.ustralia who 

L.ove

S.heilas elsewhere

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kid's Next Door. I'd love to, but I don't, sadly :-(

I would like to still thank those who reviewed my story. This is my first story and people really like it! That makes me happy. I hope you'll all like this chapter as well as the others.

**Online Chatting**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning when Nigel suddenly woke up to the sound of his father calling him from downstairs. Nigel just bolted up in his bed, his sun glasses were laying askew upon his face, and his shirt was all twisted around him. "hn?" was all that escaped his mouth because of the sudden rush of being awoken. He quickly jumped out of his bed, blacked out, and landed on the floor. "Stupid head rush" he mumbled and got up, and slowly walked out the door, and downstairs to the kitchen. "What is it dad?" he asked with a hint of sleepiness in his British accent. And his eyes falling half way back to sleep. Nigel looked so pitiful standing there with a painted on look.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to a party with me? You see my best friend Nathan Wigglestein has just adopted five new kids and is throwing a party for them (oh, I wonder who these kids could be? lol). I was hoping that you could come so that they can get at least one friend in town. I know you were going to show Willy around today, but I'm sure he can find some other means of looking around town." William said while sitting there at the kitchen table with his fingers crossed looking at Nigel with interest. "So, are you interested in going with me?"

Nigel just sat there at the table in silence, pondering what his father just told him. "I guess I can go with you." Nigel answered his father. _'After all, all of this meeting new kids, and talking to them will help with my social skills. And who knows if this will come in handy with joining the Kids Next Door.'_ "When will we go? And how will I tell Wally I can't take him out today? They don't have a phone yet." he said with a puzzled look.

"We'll leave about noon. The party starts at 1:00pm but they live pretty far. I think you'll like their house Nidge." Nigel cringed at the sound of his nickname his father gave him. While his father continued to answer his question, "And we can drive by the Beatles house on the way there and you can tell Wally then."

"Ok dad. Can I go back to sleep for a little while now? I'll wake up about 10, ok?" He asked with a yawn and looked at his dad waiting for an answer. All William did was nod a yes, and that's all it took for Nigel to run to the stairs, crawl into bed, and fall asleep instantly. He was asleep for 30 seconds when he suddenly jumped up and said, "What did I just agree to with my dad? Oh well, no harm in meeting new people." He said and shrugged it off and fell back in bed completely knocked out.

At around 10 o'clock Nigel groggily woke up to his cat Sparks licking his nose like crazy and purring. _'Why does that cat always know when to wake me up?'_ he said to himself while pushing his cat off him. "oh well, might as well eat breakfast huh Sparks." Nigel walked downstairs to the kitchen and walked to his cupboard to find something to eat. He picked Lucky Charms and thought, _'For some reason I feel like I need to have something lucky. This party thing has a weird vibe on me like it's warning me to not go. But I already promised my dad. I'll just keep my eyes peeled."_

After he ate, Nigel took a shower and got dressed. He was sitting down in the living room watching tv when his dad said, "ok let's go. It's almost 1:00. They both got into the car and drove silently to Wally's house to explain that he couldn't show him around. They got to Wally's house and Nigel walked up to the front door and knocked. Waldo answered the door and said, "He Nigel. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, but Wally meet a kid next door. And the neighbor wanted to show him around. SO he went with him. I'm sorry if it ruined your plans."

"Um, actually, we were coming here to tell Wally that I'd have to cancel showing him around, because my dad got invited to a party and invited me also." Nigel said with a slight relieved voice.

one hour later

Nigel and his father were pulling up to a house that was HUGE. Nigel has never seen a house that big before. Wait, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion. It was white and blue. When they finally got to the front of the house, who knew where to park. When they got out of the car, a valet came up and parked the car for them. "Wow dad, what does your friend do for a living? He's rich." Nigel said with his eyes rising in awe.

"I don't really know for sure. He's kind of secretive when it comes to his job. Even in high school he was secretive. He had a little sister who was 12 and he would always complain about her and her friends. It was like he hated kids. This news surprised me, that he actually adopted five kids." William explained while eyeing the house just as much as Nigel was.

This guy who hid in the shadows called William to him and they hugged like they've never seen each other for years. "William, is that really you. Wow look at you, you sure have changed."

"Yes, I mean look at you. You've changed so much. How have things been?"

"Things have been going good. Here let me introduce my children to you" he looked at Nigel and pointed, "and your son." He waved to a door and said, "You can come out now children." And five very different looking kids emerged. Their eyes were the only thing that were intense. They all had blue eyes. "Their names are Lenny" he pointed to the guy with a football helmet. "Danny" the tall boy. "Zack" the blonde boy. "Jenny" he pointed to a girl with pigtails. "and Chrissy" He pointed to the girl with long hair.

"Hello Nigel." They all said at once, in what seemed like a monotone voice. "We're glad to meet you. Let's go somewhere to talk."

"Um, ok. You guys lead the way." Nigel said nervously. And they started to walk around. "So what's it like to live in a house this big?"

"It's ok. We've finally memorized just this morning where everything is, and we've been here for one week already." Said Zack.

"We wanted to ask you something Nigel. We heard that there is going to be a club for kids only. When and where can we sign up to try out for it?" Danny, and Lenny asked.

This caught Nigel by surprise. He wasn't expecting for these new kids to know about the Kid's Next Door. "Um, well we meet next week in the woods by the tallest tree there. That tree has a house in it. But we meet under the tree."

"Thank you for your cooperation in this Nigel Uno." You can now go keep yourself busy." They all said then suddenly disappeared. "Um, ok. Now that was weird. I have a feeling I shouldn't forgot how weird this conversation was weird." And he walked off trying to find his dad.

* * *

A/N: Ok that was the third chapter. I'm sorry this chapter didn't have anything to do with Wally really, but this is going to be a start of some of the plot of my story. The next chapter will be all about Wally again, I promise.


	4. Wally's Neighbor

**P.E.N.P.A.L.S**

P.en-pals are

E.verywhere.

N.'cluding those

P.eps in

A.ustralia who 

L.ove

S.heilas elsewhere

I hope you'll all like this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews. I appreciate those reviews who help me with things I do wrong, and I also appreciate everyone's reviews. All of them make me happy. :-) now, on with the story. Back to Wally.  
**Online Chatting**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

The next morning Wally woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing continuously. "Dad! Whot's with all the noise? Who keeps pressin' the bloody ringa'?!" Wally shouted so the whole house could hear him. While all of this yelling was going on, the doorbell kept ringing and the door kept getting knocked on.

"I don't know! 'Ow should I know?" Waldo shouted back, then walked out of his room and shouted downstairs, "Keep it down will ya! Ah'm comin', Ah'm comin'!" Waldo walked next to Wally's room, and Wally could hear him mumbling, "Keep your bloody shorts on." He finally made it down the stairs and to the door. He furiously swung open the door and growled a "Whot do you want?" to whoever was at the door.

You see, Waldo seems like a really funny, cool, nice guy. But if he is forced awake, boy could he get ugly. He was, by far, the worst morning person in the world! He can switch attitudes as fast as a snake can strike. Anyways...

He just stared, and stared at the timid figure who stood there. "Well. Did you hear me? I said whot do ya want?"

The figure stood there shaking; and in the miniature earthquake of his voice, he managed to squeak out, "m.. my name is.. is Hoagie. My family mi.. missed you moving in yesterday, and wanted to.. to know if you and your family would want to eat breakfast with ours." After he said that he just looked down at his now interesting shoes and stood there wiggling his fingers between themselves nervously.

Waldo just looked at the slightly overweight child who had on goggles, and a pilots hat. His attitude changed dramatically, he now had on a smile and said, "Oh, Ah'm sorry squirt. You just woke us up. Ah'm sorry if I scared you. Why don't ya come on in?" and he ushered an extremely shocked Hoagie inside and continued, "Sure we'd love ta eat at your place. Where is it?"

"Ok, great. I'll go and tell my mom you're coming. It's the house to the right of you. About how much longer will it be for you to get there?"

"Oh, about 30 minutes from now. We'll be there, meh, my love, and my boy."

"Ok mister. See you then." And Hoagie ran out the door to tell his family the news.

Wally came down the stairs as soon as Hoagie ran out and asked his dad, "So who was at the door? Did you get em' pop? Did you give em' the ol' one, two?" and swung his fists in the air fighting his shadow.

Waldo just chuckled at his son's outburst and said, "No squirt. I didn't give em' the ol' one, two. 'E just came ova to invite us to eat breakfast with his family. So get dressed, we're leavin' in about half-an-houra." After he said that he went up stairs to his room to tell his wife what's been going on.

Wally just shrugged, walked up the stairs, and went to his room to get ready. He wanted a new look, so before they left Australia his mom took him to the mall to pick out a new outfit. He used to wear a black hoodie, and navy blue pants. But now, he was going to wear his favorite color, Orange. He loved that color. For some reason that color brought him the attitude he wanted. The color reminded him of how intense some sunsets are. They are bright, and extreme, and in some sense, they have an attitude all their own. Only a select few, can stand the severe shocking color of it.

He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, and thought, _'I like this. It looks good on me. From this day forward, I won't let anyone push me around. NO WAY! I may have let people push me around in Australia, but this is a new place... and I WON'T HAVE IT! When we get back, I'm going to ask dad if he'd be willing to get me my own punching bag. I'd explain to him, 'wouldn't you rather me take my anger out on a punching bag, than someone else', and he'd have to agree.'_ He just stared in space while looking at his muscles. _'boy, I need to start getting in shape if I'm not going to be just all talk.'_

"Wally hunny, come on. We're going to be late." Called his mother from down stairs.

"Ok mom. Ah'm comin'." He called back from the bathroom. A few seconds later he was heard coming down the stairs.

His mother and father looked at him, and his mother broke the silence by saying, "Dear, that looks so good on you. I approve." And she gave Wally a smile and opened the door. "Ok troops, let's go on over."

The Beatles family walked next door; once they got to the front door Waldo rung the doorbell. They stood there waiting for about 10 seconds then they heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Once the doorknob turned and the door was opened, they saw a pretty tall woman, who looked slightly over-weight, and had a smile on her face.

"Hello! You must be the new neighbors. Come on in, make yourself comfortable." The lady said, then beckoned them inside. "My name is Becky, and these are my sons, Hoagie and Tommy." She pointed to the two look alikes despite their age.

"Hello Becky." Mrs. Beatles answered. "I'm Sandra and this is my husband Waldo Beatles." She said then hugged him while Hoagie and Tommy hid silent sinkers because of the whole Waldo thing. "And this is my only son, and child, Wallabie. Which made Wally cringe and Tommy and Hoagie suppress their laugh even harder.

"Just call meh Wally. He said in a kind of threatening voice, and crossed his arms and 'humphed'.

"Well, breakfast should be ready in about 10 minutes. Hoagie, hunny. Would you show Wally around the house while I talk with Mr. and Mrs. Beatles?"

"Sure mom." Hoagie said happily.

"Can I go with them to mom?" Asked Tommy with puppy eyes. "Please."

"I guess so. Just behave you two." She said while looking at both at Tommy and Hoagie.

"Come on Wally I'll show you my room." Hoagie said while grabbing Wally's arm to pull him to the stairs and to his room.

"Ah'll go, but don't drag meh." Wally said a little agitated and yanked his arm free.

"Ok. Shesh. This way." And Hoagie led the way to his room and opened the door." So, what do you think of it Wally?" he said energetically.

"Wow. Whot do ya do? You're a genius." Wally said while looking at all of Hoagie's plans on the walls and tables. "Ya must be pretty smart to think up this stuff." He said while trying to read a blue print. "Ya sure do like airplanes."

"Ya I do like airplanes. I've loved the idea of flying since I can remember. Would you like to see one of my actual planes later on today?" Then he got a little quite, and looked a little nervous. "um, Tommy, get out of my room right now. I need to talk to Wally alone." He walked to his door and opened it more to show he wasn't lying and said, "Now!"

"Aw man. This stinks." Tommy complained, while walking out the door and complaining all the way to the stairs.

Wally just stared at Hoagie questionly, and couldn't contain his curiosity much longer and asked, "Whot was that all about?"

"I was going to ask you if you've heard of the KND."

"Yea, Ah've heard of it. Why?"

"Do you know the areas in which we're going to be training in?" Wally just shook his head 'no' and Hoagie continued. "Well, they're going to be testing us in 5 different areas, and those areas are, leadership, piloting, combat skills, stealth and spying, and distraction. They'll also be looking at who you'd make a good team with; and whether you'd be located on earth, or the moon base."

Wally just stood there and said questionly, "moon base?" and Hoagie nodded. "Ok, I have some questions for ya. Who will be testing us? And can ya tell meh a little bit more about this KND?"

"Well." Said Hoagie while walking to his bed and sitting down. "The KND already exist. It's just that once you hit age 13 and become a teenager you become decommissioned. Meaning, they make you forget all about the KND so you can't be a threat later on. Every year they'll need more recruits to fill in. Some of the highest members on the moon base will be testing us, then we'll all go to the moon base to see where we'll get stationed, and who we'll be working with. That job goes to the main boss right now, I think he's called, Numbuh 274. About 50 kids try out each year." Hoagie just sat there looking at Wally, who was absorbing all of the new information he just received.

"Whoa." Was all that Wally could say. Then he thought of something. "'Ow in the world do you know all of this?" he said while looking at Hoagie weirdly.

"um...I got a letter from their mission control requesting that I join the KND, it contained all of the information. I guess they thought they would love to have me because of my expertise in piloting." He said blushing, and coughing a little bit.

"Kids! It's time to eat!" Becky called from downstairs.

"Well, ah'm hungry. Let's go eat." Said Wally hungrily.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's eat. Hey, how about after we eat we can hang out, and around 11:30 I'll show you around town and stuff." Said Hoagie helpfully.

"ok, sure." Then they both went downstairs to eat a delicious, and hot breakfast with the rest of their families.

* * *

A/U: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. The next chapter we will finally get to meet Kuki and Abby. I can't wait to see how this story will end. To think this started off as a one shot. I love writing this story -)


End file.
